onceuponatimefandomcom-20200223-history
Little John
|haircolor = Brown |eyecolor = Brown |portrayedby = Jason Burkart |species = Human Flying monkey |origin = Enchanted Forest |counterpart = Storybrooke |status = Alive |group = Merry Men |home = Sherwood Forest Merry Men's Storybrooke camp |firstappearance = Quite a Common Fairy |latestappearance = Leaving Storybrooke }} Little John, also known as Traveler One, is a character on ABC's Once Upon a Time and Once Upon a Time in Wonderland. He débuts in the third episode of the third season of Once Upon a Time and is portrayed by co-star Jason Burkart. Little John is based on the character of the same name from the "Robin Hood" ballad. History After successfully stealing from a rich man's carriage, everyone rejoices at their campsite. A new recruit, Will, procures a large chest of treasures and is accepted into their group. Will suggests their next destination should be Maleficent's castle. Robin accepts only after being convinced the rewards are worth the risk, as Maleficent is currently away, and the hordes of gold inside the castle will be enough to feed many poor villagers. Once they break in, Robin emphasizes that only the gold will be taken and nothing else. Following the success, they once again regroup at camp, but are interrupted by the booming voice of Maleficent, who demands the return of a stolen item or suffer the consequences. Angrily, Robin calls the thief among them to step forward, but no one does. Unknown to Little John, Will previously took a looking glass from the castle, and later escapes during the night. }} }} As they depart for Sherwood Forest, as Little John and the others are walking, a flying monkey attacks them, though Regina quickly disposes of the beast by turning it into a stuffed animal. In a group discussion, Belle shares knowledge about the flying monkey's origins in the land of Oz, so Regina determines the person in the palace is the Wicked Witch. A plan is set up to wait for Regina to bring the shield down and then mobilize the whole group into the palace. Once night falls, Grumpy gives the signal when he spots the dissipating barrier, meaning Regina was able to lower it, so everyone begins assembling towards their destination. }} }} When an snow monster attacks the town, Little John is with "Marian" and Robin Hood in the forest, where the trio are joined by David, Emma and Hook. Attempting to weaken the creature, he fires an arrow at it, but this only agitates the beast. Hoping magic will do the trick, Emma materializes an energy ball at the monster, but this only angers it into knocking everyone unconscious. Marian, previously absent from the battle, rushes forward to defend her friends with an aimed arrow, but she too is knocked away. Moments later, Regina magically obliterates the monster as everyone else awakens unharmed from the prior attack. Marian, afflicted by ice magic, freezes into a shell of former self. Distraught after failing to restore his wife with true love's kiss, Robin leaves his son in Little John's care while he and Regina attempt to figure out a way to save Marian's life. |-|During Alternate Reality= In the alternate reality caused by Heroes and Villains, Little John is a member of the Merry Men. He later attends Robin and Zelena's wedding ceremony. Directly after the ceremony is finished, Little John and the other guests follow the couple out of the church, where the entire group rush over to see a woman, Regina, injured and dying on the ground. }} After Hades' defeat by Zelena, at the cost of Robin's life, Little John attends the funeral, along with Friar Tuck and Roland, to mourn the loss of the Merry Men's leader. That night, at Robin's wake in the diner, Little John, Friar Tuck, Roland, and Granny toast their drinks in honor of Robin, while Regina is still processing her lover's untimely death. During this, a tremor rips through Storybrooke, as a result of Mr. Gold absorbing the town's magic into the Olympian Crystal. To the shock of everyone except Emma, who wanted to break the news delicately to Regina, Hook rushes in, having been restored to life earlier by Zeus. The next morning, after Emma and Regina decide to leave town to search for Mr. Gold and the crystal, Merida leads Little John, the other Merry Men, and the Camelot natives to the heroes, in fear they can't return home because of the disappearing magic. To keep this from happening, Zelena creates a portal for them to go before Mr. Gold uses up the crystal's magic. As some of the group travel home, Little John asks Zelena about Regina, whom neither he or Roland have gotten a chance to say goodbye to. Zelena persuades him that Regina will understand, as Robin would've wanted Roland to grow up in Sherwood Forest. After Friar Tuck and Roland go into the portal, Little John bids farewell to the heroes before following them in. }} Trivia |-|Character Notes= Character Notes *According to Robin Hood, Little John often gossips. |-|Set Notes= Set Dressing *Among the numerous pictures and cut-outs pinned to the wall in Henry's room are: **"The Stout Bout between Little John & Arthur a Bland",File:101MoreOldFashioned.png from The Merry Adventures of Robin Hood (link to digitized edition), an 1883 novel by the American illustrator and writer Howard Pyle. **An illustrationFile:102AnOldBook.png by the English-born American artist, illustrator and author Louis Rhead, from the cover and frontispiece of a 1921 edition of his novel Bold Robin Hood and His Outlaw Band: Their Famous Exploits in Sherwood Forest. It depicts a scene from the ballad "Robin Hood and Little John". **An illustrationFile:122SomethingsComing.png of Robin Hood and Little John from the Robin Hood ballad, and Brian de Bois-Guilbert, Rebecca, Ivanhoe, Isaac and Cedric from Walter Scott's famous novel Ivanhoe (1820). It is a sheets of printed characters for a paper theater (a form of miniature theater which were popular playthings in the nineteenth century) created by a "J. Planche" for William Webb (a 19th-century publisher of paper theaters), circa 1850. **"Robin Hood Meeteth the Tall Stranger on the Bridge",File:202LookWhatI.png also from Pyle's novel. It is an illustration of the first meeting between Robin Hood and Little John. Note that the picture, which is pinned to the wall right next to Henry's curtain, is only seen from far away, and not very clearly. It can be seen more clearly in a Flickr set photograph from Season Two. Appearances Note: "Archive" denotes archive footage. References }}it:Little John nl:Kleine Jan Category:Enchanted Forest Characters Category:Storybrooke Characters Category:Male Characters Category:Season Three Characters Category:Season Four Characters Category:Season Five Characters Category:Season Seven Characters Category:Once Upon a Time Characters Category:Once Upon a Time in Wonderland Characters